gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Clan
in red battle armor and two Steel Clan robots.]] The Steel Clan is a clan of robotic gargoyles created by Xanatos Enterprises and utilizing computer information stolen from Halcyon Renard's CyberBiotics. Characteristics The Steel Clan are armored battle robots built by David Xanatos, their abilities and appearance are modeled after gargoyles in general and Goliath specifically. Xanatos also wears a battle suit utilizing Steel Clan technology (distinguishable by its red and black color scheme and front mounted oxygen tube) that he frequently wears when he needs to do things beyond his normal physical capabilities, especially when battling Goliath and the gargoyles. The Steel Clan robots possess rockets on their backs along with stabilizers on their feet which allow powered flight, and razor-sharp wings for maneuverability. They are equipped with retractable arm-cannons on their right forearms along with razor-sharp talons replicating the gargoyle's stone-crushing grip. Subsequent revisions were capable of generating electricity along their bodies to prevent enemies from coming into physical contact with them. Their programming is still primitive as they continue to make simple mistakes, such as flying into buildings and each other. Several Gargoyles have remarked how the autonomous androids fall for the same tactics time and again. In addition to this limited autonomy, (a primitive precursor to Cyberbiotic's own advanced autonomous systems) the Steel Clan can be remotely controlled by Xanatos, either from his battle-suit, or from a mission control in the Eyrie Building. History When billionaire David Xanatos learned of the existence of gargoyles, he immediately saw them as a resource that could be used. He attempted to manipulate and coerce Goliath and the Manhattan Clan to serve him as a personal army, though he soon realized that Goliath was not going to be as subservient as he had hoped, and may actively come to rebel against him. Having anticipated this, Xanatos puts secondary plans into motion. Using information from competitor CyberBiotics (which the gargoyles had unwittingly stolen for him), he activated the Steel Clan, which were designed by Xanatos specifically to replace Goliath's clan as Xanatos' muscle. Over time, several versions of the Steel Clan were created. The original set was first seen shortly after the gargoyles awoke in Manhattan , and an improved squad subsequently made their debut when Xanatos tested his newly constructed battle armor . The same technology used to create the Steel Clan would serve as the progenetic template for the cybernetic enhancements that would later be found on the Gargoyle-Cyborg, Coldstone, as well as the human cyborgs, Jackal and Hyena. Further advances in the technology were utilized to create the Coyote series of robots. The apex of the Steel Clan technology was the creation of the robot bodies of Coldsteel and Coldfire, which included limited nanotechnology in addition to the above tech. A third and substantially redesigned version was also created by Owen Burnett called the Iron Clan. These robots were of a much heavier build. They were also plated with cold iron, which granted them an immunity to and strength against Oberon and Titania's magic. Only a few were produced, and all but one were destroyed in the fight to save Alexander Fox Xanatos. They suffered the same programming flaws as the Steel Clan robots, being tricked into flying into buildings and terrain. In Puck's hallucination of an alternate dystopian future, a highly upgraded series of Steel Clan robots were used to patrol the perimiter of the annexed nation of Manhattan. These revisions appeared to be much more armored than any of their predecessors, complete with twin dual canons which were perched atop their notably enlarged shoulder plating. In addition to this, while still patterned after the appearance of Goliath, these robots were given cosmetic enhancements as to more resemble Xanatos' visage, incorporating his signature goatee. Appearances Reference Category:non-Gargoyle Clan Category:Androids Category:Groups